terencewindowsfandomcom-20200213-history
United world the second from india
"namaskar dosto" - United world United World United world is one of the main protagonist in terence's video. he is the one who is the only ms agent tuber from east(along with IsaacOStestandgaming). most of him videos(about 80%) are his made ms agent videos. he also makes some ms agent characters. despite his subscriber knowing that he is there in YouTube from 17th July 2017,he created his first account on 27th of april 2017,after his just peace account was closed by him as he was bullied by all! he also have a second channel/brother called world is one,who reached 100 subs in 15th April 2018(the same day when united got 1,000 subs) along with making ms agent videos,he makes gaming videos such as cricket 07,dx ball 2,etc. he also make ident video,logo editing videos,livestream videos and tech videos! his first channel and his first world is one channel got terminated due to parental reasons.although he will make videos,he is going to take a break from social media from 3rd May 2018 to late May 2018,as he is going on a vacation(he will also make a video about it) Personality Although he is nice and friendly,he is sometimes Agressive and rude/hostile when it comes to his and his friends haters! he also hates people who hate his country! he also don't like his Prime minister for some reason! on one side he is nice,friendly,emotional,intelligent but on other side he can very hostile Friends Norbika9production(former enemy now one of his good friend) Tera15Entertainment(a good friend) Konnor88 Animations the Showbiz Pizza Fan(he is techy guy of this community but he isn't making videos due to him being in depression) ShyGuy99(along with he jay they are the only member that don't make ms agent video but they are ms agent themselves) TheGiggityPringles(one of the best friends) Iluy95enterainment HD(Best friend but an annoying friend) Diogo(another good friend) Viktor Stefanov Vassilev(also a good friend) Gena Rachkov/Misha Rachkov(Former enemy but he is united's another good friend) Cargo495Studios(one of his best friend) maxwell(another good friend) World is one(his brother/second channel) Satellite mapping(another best friend also my first mapping friend,even doe he rarely uploads videos) AlexDaBae(another best friend) Eyad Elimby(one of his good friend) Isaac OS Test, gaming, Countryballs and more.(one of his good friend) PG123Studios(another good friend) TKEmicrosoftandgoanimate(another good friend) Randomuser44425(good friend) alex the tails lover 2017 EDCP(another good friend) Charizardfangaming(good friend but like iluy) future sam(retired from ms agent video) sebastian martinez Thunderbirds501(one of the oldest friend of norbert) Inknimations Alex Parr(he is the only who makes scratch video in the community) Mercedes barbera Ellie31entertainment the project muse lover 2017 aaron sherbourne(former enemy) Seamusmario55 David the robloxer youtuber(one of the best friends) Oshawottfan Zerty antonio espajo saez 03cord angrybirdsman03 mixelsftwthebarneysucksmovie(his first ever friend) He jay the second(he used to be active on ms agent,but he is in hiatus for some reason) Neutral/complicated Oleg ganin run 2018 suleyman tekin gurmen(i used to hate on him,but now i am trying to be forgiving,not sure he'll listen to me or not) Eriktheanimator(former best friends) Geoguy(same situation like erik) MAE Beyond C rocas 2 Danika207(former good friend) SD70acefan2017 amy fridley Enemies norbika the maker(HE STEALES OTHER'S PEOPLES STUFF) mr hater(HE IS BOTHERING ME AND NORBERT ALOT) just peace(MY EVIL CLONE) shouty(SAME THING LIKE MR HATER) Tugay bendy(HE IS RIPING OFF KIRO RAMY) thunderbirds305 cipheragent(HE IS A MANIPULATIVE ASSHOLE) YT spammers BFDIPOLO(HE KEEPS ASKING NORBERT TO MAKE PEPPA PIG VIDEOS) freekix 2(HE ENDED NORBERT'S 2 CHANNELS) dark pepe/joseph naz/chenkai zhou/pei pei(THIS CHINESE MOTHERFUCKER HERE ALWAYS COMMENT NEGETIVE THINGS ABOUT INDIA IN VIDEOS RELATED TO INDIA) other bad users fake users cringe users UTTP members VGCP members Likes his friends his countrymen cricket 07(his favourite game) dx ball 2 ms agent videos ms agent characters such as bonzi,peedy,pm green,merlin,genie,robbie,etc. tech videos his PC try out some OS making some livestream videos pewdiepie(his favourite Youtuber) BB ki vines(his favourite YT channel) Technical guruji(his favourite tech channel) Dislikes people who hates his country people who comment negetive towards him people who hates him people who hates his friends people who lie alot(like cipheragent) Narendra Modi(hope he won't get re-elected again in 2019 election) Xi jinping(He must Kill himself he is bullying innocent countries like US did) Donald Trump(i also hope that he also won't get elected in 2020 election) Vladimir putin(how dare you invade georgia,leave ukraine alone and also stop supporting bashar al assad) Kim jong un(stop making nukes already) Ajit pai(for causing net neutrality drama in december 2017) Trivia his birthday is on 30th July 2002 his is one of the eldest members in the ms agent community at which he being at 15 years old(the other being TheGiggityPringes,Tera15entertainment) he has 14 bots to like or dislike videos he is kinda like a demi god in the community his ms agent voice British Peter voice and his brother voice is microsoft mike! he along with seamusmario55 and cargo495studios(back then known as CPJJ495) were the only 3 users who became good users in may 2017 since norbert forgave them he also acted as the body guard of norbert for may 2017 till july 2017Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes